Fuga en Mi menor
by Van der Banck
Summary: Once postales sin entregar, alegando un amor que siempre fue imposible. Y sólo quedó una melodía de Bach y una fotografía de la infancia. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Alemania/Prusia, Rusia/Prusia, Universo Alternativo y amores no correspondidos.

**Notas iniciales: **Encontré un libro de Jaime Sabines de pequeños poemas para niños, estaba firmado por él y para mí, y entonces decidí honrar su memoria poniéndolos en cada postal. Ya saben, lo de siempre, pueden empezar desde la postal que quieran, son once y para su comodidad los he resaltado y separado.

* * *

**POSTAL 1** (anexo a _Un viaje a Sajalín_ de Antón Chéjov)

MIRAR:

¿Qué puedo hacer si puedo hacerlo todo

y no tengo ganas sino de mirar y mirar?

.

¿Te acuerdas de esas tardes de verano que solíamos buscar en los bordes de la frontera? Aunque nunca decías nada, te gustaba extender una manta sobre el pasto, sentarte en ella y mirar cómo pasaban las aves.

Yo sí me acuerdo. Me acuerdo muy bien.

Me gustaba jugar con los destellos rubios de tu cabello y tus ojos siendo infinitamente puros a la luz del sol. Nunca me dabas una sonrisa, y yo anhelaba ver esos labios rosáceos curvarse, elevarse. ¿No te acuerdas cómo te cubrías la boca, para que yo no supiera que querías morirte a carcajadas?

¿Alguna vez seré acreedor de tus sonrisas? Espero que sí.

Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi.

* * *

**POSTAL 2** (anexo a una fotografía)

DÍAS:

¿Cuándo nos olvidaremos de contar los días, de nombrarlos? Mañana Pedro, pasado mañana Carlos, ayer fue María, antier Lucero; dentro de poco amanecerán Estrella, Jabalí, Venado, Esmeralda, Cedro, Yerbabuena; nunca el mismo nombre para la luz distinta.

.

¿Qué hizo la guerra que no pude haber hecho yo?

¿Acaso yo no calaba tus huesos, te sacudía interiormente; no te quitaba el aliento ni el sueño, no pensabas nunca mí?

(Esto nunca llegará a ti)

Ese día que regresaste de aquel frente de batalla, supe que a pesar del dolor, el frío y el cansancio, seguías siendo Ludwig, el niño que amé, amo y amaré.

No, no eres un niño, discúlpame. Ahora eres más que yo. Eres más alto, más fuerte, más decidido, más adulto. Crecimos juntos, pero ahora eres más que yo. Tenemos la misma edad, pero ahora eres más que yo.

¿Fue la guerra, dime? ¿Fue el ver a hombres morir? ¿Fue el experimentar el lodo contra tu rostro, y el corazón latiéndote a mil por hora, la boca seca y las manos pesadas del arma que cargabas?

Sigues siendo Ludwig. Debajo de tus pestañas rubias, sobre tus cansados y decepcionados ojos azules (te gané: encontré más rápido que tú la decepción en los demás) pude ver que seguías allí, asustado.

No me quedó otra opción más que abrazarte, ¿sabes? No podía devorarte a besos. No sabías ni siquiera que te estaba amando.

* * *

**POSTAL 3** (anexo a Bach)

QUIERO:

Quiero que el viento

me recorra de norte a sur,

de este a siempre.

.

¡Tú tampoco eres más que un niño asustado!

(Por favor, no me dejes sin una carta)

¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que volvió Iván, aquel niño ruso que conocimos mientras huía del invierno de su país? Fue antes de la guerra, por supuesto. Siempre nos mandaba correspondencia, hasta que estalló la guerra entre nuestros países y fuimos enemigos por un tiempo.

Tú no le temes a nada, yo lo sé, aunque me hubiera encantado que tu peor temor fuera yo.

Es tan alto, más alto que tú, y se me ha confesado, y sus ojos violetas, y su bufanda de siempre, y tú siempre tan distante, queriéndome (un poco, lo sé, de esta forma que yo te amo) pero negándome, rechazándome, y estando solos, labios contra labios, tú y yo, y nosotros.

Ludwig.

¿Escuchas qué delicioso suena tu nombre cuando lo pronuncio, en voz alta, la lengua en el paladar, los labios acariciando el aire y callan? Encierran la habitación, inundan mi aire y no sé qué hacer.

Iván me ha propuesto el vernos en el borde de la frontera (allí donde tú te sentabas a mirar a los pájaros por horas).

No sé qué pase pero te quiero.

* * *

**POSTAL 4** (anexo a un viejo radio)

COMO PALOMAS ASUSTADAS:

¡Si uno pudiera encontrar lo que hay que decir, cuando todas las palabras se han levantado del campo como palomas asustadas!

.

Lo que más me gusta de ti son tus besos. Son callados, tímidos, te envuelven con ese aire de familiaridad que uno siente al entrar a su hogar, a su lugar anhelado.

A veces te miro (todavía, siempre) y saber que sigues allí, entreabriendo los labios para buscar un poco de calor humano que todos necesitamos.

Apenas habían pasado dos años del fin de la guerra.

Espero que las palabras que salieron de mi boca ese día se hayan quedado para siempre y que te alboroten de vez en cuando.

(Qué vergonzoso tenerlo que admitir. Yo, Gilbert, admitiendo que quiero que te retuerzas con las sílabas, el tono de mi voz. Sólo quiero que me recuerdes, que sientas escalofríos)

No, está bien, olvida todo lo que he dicho: recuérdame a mí, la fragancia del hálito que te pertenece.

No, mentira, nada más recuérdame con mi nombre: Gilbert.

No.

(Ahora me acuerdo de tu rostro estupefacto, creí que te ibas a dar media vuelta y nunca más me hablarías. Entonces todo lo que yo construí se habría ido a la mierda, porque así es, perderte por un poco de valentía en medio de tu hogar. Te toca burlarte de mí, de mi cara cuando me abrazaste y susurraste que todo estaba bien, que me querías)

* * *

**POSTAL 5** (anexo a una cajetilla de cigarros de marca no especificada)

EN SECRETO:

Morir es retirarse, hacerse a un lado, ocultarse un momento, estarse quieto, pasar el aire de una orilla a nado

y estar en todas partes en secreto.

.

Naciste en Noviembre. Un nueve de Noviembre. Yo nací dos meses antes, el diecisiete de Septiembre.

Mi madre conocía a tu madre, mi abuela conocía a tu abuela, y nuestros padres se reunían los fines de semana para tomar cerveza.

Pudimos ser todo: amigos, hermanos, primos, tíos, desconocidos.

¿Cómo quieres que sea otra cosa, Ludwig, cómo quieres que me empuje a la mentira (odio la verdad, odio la mentira) de no quererte?

¿Traicionarte? No, no te traicioné. ¿Mentirte? Quizás sólo un poco.

(Ahora sí, quiero que estas cartas caigan en tus manos... con tantas ganas de enviártelas ahora mismo, dejarlas debajo de tu puerta y huir a Francia)

Te quise siempre en mis silencios, debajo de mis palabras y entre mis abrazos para ti. Soy un desastre, soy el peor ejemplo que podrás encontrar como hijo, me gusta en exceso la cerveza y me creo el centro del universo, pero soy yo.

Quiero que me quieras, quiero que me necesites.

Éramos sólo niños cuando empecé a quererte. Ya sabes, de esa forma que te enamoras súbitamente, todo de una vez, sin espacios para regresar. Así fue.

No lo supe hasta la adolescencia.

Me quería rebelde, te temía demasiado inocente.

Y aprendí. ¿Tú qué ibas a saber de un amor como el mío?

* * *

**POSTAL 6** (anexo a 36 rosas de procedencia no especificada)

CON UN BESO:

¡Qué linda estás, tristeza,

cuando así callas!

¡Sácala con un beso

todas las lágrimas!

.

Está bien: espero que estés sufriendo, que te encuentres en la más profunda de las desdichas y nunca más.

Quiero que cada vez que la veas a ella me recuerdes a mí. Mis ojos, mi cabello, los labios con los que cometiste la primera mentira inconcebible.

Quiero que cada vez que la tomes a ella por la cintura, te acuerdes que yo existo, y estoy en Rusia. Y estoy aquí, sentado, escribiéndote una carta que nunca te llegará, porque soy cobarde, soy sólo un niño agazapado bajo las garras de la oscuridad de una habitación, y un radio y un libro de Chéjov.

Quiero que cuando la beses, escuches cada una de mis palabras, quiero que se te claven en el corazón, quiero que te quieras arrancar la piel para despojarte de mis rastros.

(Macho recio tenías que ser. Terco. Importarte más de tu familia que lo que quieres. Quiero que estés afuera, en el balcón, y que alguien toque le Fuga de Bach que tanto te gusta. En Mi menor, para que te duela, te muerda el recuerdo)

Quiero que me quieras, hoy más que nunca.

* * *

**POSTAL 7** (anexo a viejas cartas de amor en ruso)

QUÉ ALEGRE:

¡Qué alegre el ruido amontonado en la calle

y el susto del rayo que cayó allí cerca

y los cláxones trepados uno encima del otro

y la lluvia arreciando, apagándome el radio,

mojándome los pulmones, cerrando las ventanas!

.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que te alistabas a la guerra?

(¿No era yo tu mejor amigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Para ahorrarme la preocupación o mantenerme en la ignorancia?)

Quise darte un último abrazo (de despedida, para guardar un poco de tu calor por si te perdía) pero en la mañana ya te habías ido, marchando con tus botas negras y tu uniforme rasposo.

Los "te quiero" nunca fueron mi especialidad y, sin embargo, en esos momentos, lo único que quise fue decirte mil veces lo mismo.

* * *

**POSTAL 8** (anexo a una fotografía de la infancia)

SÓLO LOCOS:

Los amorosos son locos, sólo locos,

sin Dios y sin diablo.

.

Iván, Iván, Iván. Su simple nombre sabe a hielo.

Me fui con él a Rusia para escapar de ti.

De tus miradas de anhelo pero tus manos apartándome firmemente de ti.

Querías casarte, ¿te acuerdas?

(Después de confesarte que te quería)

Pues ahora te aplaudo: espero que estés feliz.

(No)

Negarme como si no existiera.

(Y yo existo hasta en tu piel, Ludwig. Existo en tus pensamientos, en tus dedos, en tus besos, en tus abrazos, en tu aliento, en tus más profundas cicatrices)

Me quedaré un tiempo más por aquí. Iván es agradable (no le amo como a ti, pero lo hago por venganza) y su casa es acogedora, aunque no entiendo el ruso. El clima no es muy agradable: hace mucho frío, pero no hay nada que un chocolate caliente no pueda solucionar.

(Yo lo tengo a él, tú la tienes a ella. No hay nada que nos debamos decir)

* * *

**POSTAL 9** (anexo a cartas en alemán)

TRATA DE DECIRLO:

El amor no se dice con nada,

ni con palabras ni con callar.

Trata de decirlo el aire

y lo está ensayando el mar

.

¿No estás alegre que volví?

Quería seguir despojándote de mi presencia, pero Iván insistió en regresar ya que el invierno sería muy crudo y era mejor irse antes de la nieve nos obstaculizara el paso.

Alemania no era nuestro destino; era Francia.

Sólo regresé para hacerte saber (no) que estaba bien sin ti y que (quería que me extrañaras, me amaras, me encerraras en tu habitación y nunca me dejarás ir) sólo eras un simple amigo del pasado, una sombra a la que no retornaría, y que, sinceramente (con estas ganas de mentir), estabas enterrado allí, junto a los recuerdos de la infancia.

Nos encontramos en la taberna.

¡Cómo hicimos el amor esa noche!

* * *

**POSTAL 10** (anexo a _Ana Karenina_ de León Tólstoi)

PORQUE NO SÉ:

No quiero decir nada,

porque no sé, porque no puedo,

porque no quiero decir nada.

Quiero hablar, barbotar, hacer ruido,

como una olla con su escándalo de agua

.

A principios de la primavera, me enviaste una carta diciéndome que tu esposa había tenido un hijo.

¿Qué era? ¿Una mala broma? ¿Estabas burlándote de mí?

(Maldito idiota, eso es lo que eres)

Destruí la carta con demasiada rudeza, inusual en mí y la tiré por el balcón.

Se la llevó el viento, cada parte de tus palabras.

Qué fácil sonó lo anterior.

¡Bravo, ahora tienes una familia!

Sólo tengo a Iván, a Iván.

A Iván y este frío.

* * *

**POSTAL 11** (anexo a pedazos de cartas rotas)

PARA SIEMPRE:

Vamos a guardar este día

entre las horas para siempre

.

Te estoy enviando todas estas cartas y una fotografía mía.

Para que me recuerdes, para que me quieras siempre (siempre, escúchalo, es una palabra eterna), para que le cuentes a tu hijo quién fui, y qué tantas huellas dejé sobre ti.

No quiero volver. Nunca más. Menos ahora, que tienes una familia, que no estoy yo en tu vida. Así está mejor.

Desaparezco, me voy de Rusia a un lugar donde no conoces y nunca me podrás alcanzar. Ya estoy muy lejos, estamos muy lejos (Iván, yo, el frío. Tú y yo, y esa extraña palabra "nosotros" siempre fueron inalcanzables).

Lee cada una de mis plegarias, de mis pensamientos y quédate con ellos. Hagas lo que hagas, no te arrepientas de la vida que escogiste (sería demasiado hipócrita de tu parte y tu sólo arrepentimiento me haría correr hacia ti, sin pensar; una sola palabra de amor dirigida a mí y volveré)

Sólo me llevo tus besos, la Fuga en Mi menor y tus recuerdos.

Y tu nombre.

(Ése es mío por siempre)

* * *

**Notas: **Das ist alles! Terminé de escribir todo esto a las dos de la mañana, con amenaza de migraña y eso. Además, es hora de herir con amor alemán (¿a quién no le gusta herir con amor alemán?)

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
